Lightweight-Machine-to-Machine (LW-M2M) is an over-the-air (OTA) protocol for M2M or Internet-of-Things (IoT) device management. The LW-M2M specification was developed by the Open Mobile Alliance, and is a standard that mobile carriers can adopt for device management. With LW-M2M, a client on the M2M device is responsible for registering with, and periodically checking in with, a LW-M2M server in the network to manage device configuration parameters and to deliver various key performance indicators and measurements (e.g., network signal strength) that can be used for internal or external data analysis services.